


One of these days

by mnightshade



Category: RWBY
Genre: Bisexual Blake Belladonna, Dorms, Eventual Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long, F/F, F/M, M/M, Past Blake Belladonna/Adam Taurus, Roommates, Traumamentioned, Yangisaflirtbutalsoreallysweet, collegeAU, friendships, healthyrelationships, panicattacks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:34:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27295735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mnightshade/pseuds/mnightshade
Summary: Blake Belladonna had waited for the day she'd finally feel free and in control, after Adam had taken over so much of her life she finally decided that it was time for a change and she left with no word to finally attend college. She finally felt like she had control and after meeting a certain blonde she finally is able to express herself and not feel like she's always chasing for someone to accept her.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Adam Taurus, Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long, Lie Ren/Nora Valkyrie, Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee
Comments: 8
Kudos: 20





	1. Free

**Author's Note:**

> So this my first fanfic, please don't go too harsh on me. I will probably be updating once a week but we shall see how my schedule is.

_Free._ Those words seemed so far from where she had once been. But here she was finally free at the college, away from her home, away from him. She longed for the day she could just do what she wanted to do without him following and judging her every waking moment. She felt at home being at Beacon University there was just this feeling that she was meant to be here.

The semester would begin in a week which gave Blake time to move into her dorm and get to know her roommate. Which she was a little about but she was prepared for anything. But when she opened the door to the dorm she was shocked to see that it was empty. She didn’t think too much of it cuz she knew her roommate would probably show up later that day. Blake took the time to get her side of the dorm situated. She hung up her posters, put away her clothes, made her bed, and organized her desk. By the time she finished, it was about time for her to go to a meeting with her new boss as they would be showing Blake the ropes of the library and going over her schedule.

The meeting had been shorter than Blake expected, leaving her some time to explore the campus a little more. She ended up finding a little path that led to a small garden in which they had a small cafe set-up. Blake made a mental note that this could be a very nice study place or even a place for her to catch up on some reading as not many people were here and it was isolated from the rest of the campus. She continued exploring the campus ending up back at her dorm only to find the other side of the room empty except for a few books that had been placed on the desk. She glanced at the books to find them listing off the general classes everyone took, some she realized she was also taking. _A mechanics major. This will be interesting,_ she thought to herself. And with that Blake grabbed a book and began to read as she had to be up early the next day to begin her first shift at the library. Classes would not start until the following week giving everyone some campus time to get situated in the university.

Blake had woken up at 6:00 AM, although she didn’t have work until later that morning, waking up at 6 was something she was used to so to kill some time she continued her book from where she left off the previous night. An hour later she began her day by changing into a plain t-shirt, light-washed jeans, and of course her favorite purple sweater. She had just a little bit of time before her first day at work would begin so she grabbed a cup of tea and headed to clock in. Her first couple of hours went by quickly. She had made some small talk with some of her co-workers, finding out that most of them were first-years like her and she even met someone who was from her city, Ilia. She had briefly known Ilia from high school but they never really interacted as she couldn’t really interact with anyone but _him_. But he was long gone and she was in control of who she interacted with. Her day was going well until there was a disturbance coming from one of the study rooms. Blake went upstairs to investigate to find a room of five people battling in a game of finger football. Blake chuckled to herself she honestly expected something worse as she had heard from the stories of her co-workers. She walked up to the door and knocked 3 times. The door quickly opened only for her eyes to meet Lilac. They stared at each other for a few moments before she finally spoke.

_Do I know you?_ Lilac asked, never once breaking eye contact.

_Probably not..._ Blake mumbled. Blake cleared her throat. _I'm here because we are getting some noise complaints so can you please use your inside voices or take it outside._

_I’d love to hear you make some noise_ Lilac said winking.

_In your dreams blondie. Now please quiet it down and don’t make me come back here with another complaint. Because I will gladly show you where the exit is_. Blake responded. Lilac might’ve been cute but Blake wasn’t just going to rush into anything she wasn't ready for.

_Cute and feisty._ Lilac responded. _We’ll quiet down_.

_Thank you_. Blake said before heading back downstairs. Blake continued her workday and watched as people came in and came out. The blonde and her group soon headed out and Blake had watched her from a distance as the blonde walked up to Blake and handed her a note before exiting. Blake opened the note to find

Call me 😜 xxx-xxx-xxxx

-Yang

This semester would be interesting and Blake had come to the conclusion that this probably won’t be the only number she would receive. She finally clocked out and headed back to her dorm finding a familiar face hanging up some posters.


	2. Roomate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which we meet Blake's roommate.

Chapter 2 

Blake watched as the blonde put up the last picture, looking at it she could see a couple of the other people who were in the room with her earlier. 

_ "You like what you see sweetheart,"  _ Yang said, turning back to look at Blake. 

Blake quickly rolled her eyes. " _ You really just go for it huh?" _

_ "Only with beautiful people such as yourself. But please let me know if you have a problem with it because I do not want to overstep any lines " _

_ "I don’t have a problem with your harmless flirting but if things do go too far I will tell you"  _ Blake responded.

_ "Well, I should probably properly introduce myself. I’m Yang and by the looks of it I'm guessing we're roommates."  _ Yang said reaching one of her hands out to shake Blake’s hand

_ "I’m Blake and it’s nice to meet you"  _ Blake quickly responded shaking Yang’s hand. 

_ "So you want to go for a walk and get some coffee." _

_ "I prefer tea but that sounds nice. But don't go around thinking this is a date." _

_ "Aww man I was hoping to give you the Yang special" _

Blake rolled her eyes before saying  _ "You're a real charmer, aren't you. Now let's go before I change my mind" _

_ "Okay let's go"  _ Yang said, grabbing her coat before opening the door for both of them as they headed towards a small cafe right across from their dorms.

* * *

They ordered their drinks before heading out for a walk exploring the campus together walking in silence before Yang finally chimed in to break the silence.

“ _ So.. Your a first year right”  _

_ “Yeah..are you a first year as well” _

_ “Yeah..I’m a mechanics major, I kinda just thought it would work out better since I’ve always enjoyed learning how things worked.” _

_ “That’s nice I kinda wondered what got you into mechanics” _

_ “Wait you already knew I was a mechanics major?” _

_ “Yea..” Blake said as pink started to tint her cheeks “I saw some of your books when I went into our dorm one night.” _

_ “Oh yeah should’ve guessed that.So what’s your major” _

_ “Well I’m majoring in criminal justice” _

_ “Wait, really I don’t know I thought you’d say something like writing or something” _

_ “And why’s that” _

_ “You seem really shy and closed off. And in my head I just see you in a little dark corner typing away at some novel” _ Yang said chuckling

_ “Yeah.. writing was actually my first choice, but as I continued to keep seeing the injustices within the faunus community I decided that I can’t sit around anymore and so I decided to help by fighting the corruption within the system.” _

_ “Oh..wow you really are a beautiful person inside and out.” _

_ “Thank you and your not so bad yourself” _

_ “So umm..I don’t know your vibes about parties but would you like to come to a party with me and some of my friends.” _

_ “Hmmm..I don’t know Yang I’m not really into parties that much” Blake replied with her ears pinning down against her head as she tried to suppress some old memories.  _

_ “Hey..No pressure I don’t want you to feel uncomfortable at any point.”  _

_ “Thank you.”  _

_ “And hey if you want, we could go to the party for a little bit and if you get uncomfortable we can come back to our dorms with some tea, and just watch some movies or something” _

_ “Hmmm that actually sounds okay i’ll go to this party with you as long as you get me some tea right after.” _

_ “It’s a deal” _

They continued chatting and walked a little longer before heading back to their dorms and putting on a movie before they soon fell asleep. Both a little excited and nervous about what was to happen the next day.


	3. Chapter 3:The Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little information on Blake's past relationship with Adam and the first party of the semester.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to put a warning here TW: Abuse mentioned, panic attack

Blake had woken up in a sweat. No matter how far she had managed to escape from him he still took control over her thoughts. Blake can’t forget the day she realized she had to escape. It had been one of those nights, Adam had gone out with some friends and came back barely able to walk. He had then tried to make advances on her but Blake refused which ticked him off and he got aggressive with her yelling all before laying a hand on her. From there, she tried to lock herself in her room to just forget but Adam always had his ways of getting in. After that incident, Adam continued with his controlling and aggressive behavior, and she became trapped, he knew her every move. And even now the thought of him finding her again scared her. Yes, she was free but the probability of him finding her again scared her. 

Blake grabbed her bathroom essentials as she quickly headed to the showers. She wanted to wash him away, she wanted his scent to become unfamiliar, his touch, his voice, she wanted it all gone. She wanted to start anew. This was her time to be in control, no one else but her. She continued her shower before finally heading back to her room to find Yang still asleep. She decided to get both of them some tea knowing she needed some to calm down and prepare for the party she was not too excited to go to.

Right after she orders her and Yang tea she gets a text from the one and only Yang Xiao Long.

Yang: Blaakkeee where’d you go :(

Blake: I just went out to get us something.

Yang:😮Don’t tell me my charms are starting to work

Blake: 🙄Don’t get your hopes up. I’m just trying to be a nice roommate. Anyway hope you like chai tea

Yang: How did you know chai was my favorite? 

Blake: Hmm. Idk I just felt that you’d enjoy it. 

Blake: I’m on my way back now btw

Yang: Yayy! It feels so lonely without you here :(

Blake put her phone away before giggling to herself a little. Yang had only known Blake for one day now and she’s already feeling a connection to her. Maybe we are soulmates Blake said giggling to herself as she shook off the thought. They couldn’t be soulmates, soulmates didn’t exist, Blake had learned from her past. 

Yang and Blake spent most of the day hanging out before Yang headed out to meet up with some friends, which she invited Blake but Blake declined as she decided she would start to get ready for this party. 

* * *

Blake looked down at the time to see she only had a couple of hours before the party would start and If Blake was honest she’d never been to a real party before so she didn’t exactly know what to wear.So she decided to ask Yang what would be best. 

Blake: What does one even wear to a party?

Yang: Whatever ones comfortable with 

Yang: Waittt...Are you telling me this is your first party? 😮

Blake: Yes..Don’t make fun of me I was never into those things

Yang: I could never make fun of you :( Do you want me to come to help you pick an outfit?

Blake: Yes Please

Yang: Okay I’m on my way. 

About 10 minutes later Yang had come along with two others she had not known. 

_ “Okay, Blake it is party time I hope you don’t mind I brought a friend and my sister. Ruby this is Blake.” _

_ “Nice to meet you, Blake,”  _ Ruby said placing a hand up to shake Blakes

_ “Hey Ruby it’s very nice to meet you” _

_ “And this is the ice queen  _

_ “Heyyyy...I told you to stop calling me that. Anyway, I’m Weiss. Don’t listen to Yang she speaks before she thinks sometimes.” _

_ “Well, it’s very nice to meet you.” _

_ “Anyways we're here to help you and to tell you some safety measures about these parties”  _ Weiss replied, “ _ Now let's start off with an outfit, where are your clothes?” _

_ “Oh over here..” _

They all headed towards the closets as they searched for an outfit for Blake and after about 30 minutes they finally put together a plaid skirt with a black crewneck. Weiss went over the rules with everyone exchanging numbers and making sure that they would all meet back up at the same time when leaving along with doing check-ins every hour and created a buddy system. She and Ruby then headed out as they went to get ready for the party. Leaving Blake and Yang alone. Blake and Yang quickly got changed, Yang changing into a Plain white t-shirt along with some ripped jeans and a yellow flannel. 

_ “Wow... Weiss really knows her stuff”  _ Yang said as she admired Blake’s outfit

_ “It’s been forever since I wore a skirt... It feels nice”  _ Blake said as she checked her outfit out in the mirror. 

_ “I’m going to have to keep an eye on you. I know how some of the guys at these parties can be. And remember if you feel uncomfortable at any point of time we can head back here and just relax” _

_ “Thank you.” _

_ “No problem. Now let’s go before Weiss starts spamming me asking where we're at. “ _

They headed out to Ruby and Weiss’ dorm before they all headed out to the party which wasn’t too far from the campus.

* * *

Blake had immediately felt uncomfortable walking into the door. Not in a bad way she just wasn’t expecting any of this. The music was loud which didn’t surprise her and she had brought earplugs for her cat ears as they were much more sensitive than her human ears. She followed Yang and the rest of the gang out back where it was much quieter. 

_ “Heyyy Blakee”.  _ A voice came from behind Blake as she turned around to see her coworker Ilia who was already looking drunk. 

_ “Heyy Ilia, you’re having a good time aren’t you.” _

_ “Yeaaa, hmmm you should try the jello it’s really good” _

_ “Thank you for the suggestion Iila I’ll make sure to try some” _

_ “Yayy. If you need me I’ll be over there chatting with velv” _

_ “I will be over there soon tell her I said heyy” _

Ilia responded with a thumbs up before she walked over towards a group of people. 

_ “Sooo you got a secret lover you weren’t going to tell me about,”  _ Yang said as they continued to walk towards the big bonfire that a small group huddled around. 

_ “Umm..I thought it was pretty obvious why I didn't fall into your charms ” _

_ “Blakeee are you trying to tell me my charms haven't worked yet." _

_ “hmm, I'm not saying it has or hasn't. I just haven't been wooed by it yet” _

_ “I could woo you if that's what you want Belladonna" _

_ “I'll keep your word on that Xiao Long. But I'll tell you now I'm not easy to woo.” _

_ “I’ll keep that in mind. You want something to drink” _

_ “Yes please..” _

_ “Coming right up,”  _ Yang said before heading back into the house to get them both drinks. 

Blake looked around for a little while enjoying the fire as she watched the people around her. Some joked around, others were having drinking competitions, others playing games, while the rest of them just talked and danced to the music. She kept looking around taking in her surroundings before she saw someone or something lurking in the shadows. Her heart dropped, as her breath began to speed up,  _ I’m just seeing things, I’m just seeing things.  _ She repeated to herself over and over closing her eyes and opening them to see the figure remaining there before it started coming towards her. She could feel her heart in her ears, and although she wanted to run she just couldn’t. She immediately dropped to the floor as everything began spinning and people began to surround her asking questions all at once which made it harder for her to gain a grip as to what was happening. Suddenly everything stopped as a familiar blonde pushed through the crowd and yelled for everyone to give Blake some space. 

Everything went silent for a moment as everyone began to step back giving Blake room.

“ _ Ok, Blake I’m going to need you to do something for me. Ok?” _

Blake shook her head in response.

“ _ Ok, I need you to close your eyes.” _

Blake, a little hesitant, closed her eyes. 

“ _ Ok now keep with me.. Breathe in through your nose…..hold it……..now breathe out through your mouth _ ” Yang continued until she could visibly see that Blake had calmed.

Yang waited a few more moments before finally breaking the silence between them. “ _ You want to head back to the dorms” _

Blake didn’t respond and just shook her head.

“ _ Ok let me text Weiss and Ruby and tell them we’re heading out. _ ”

A couple of minutes later they headed out neither saying too much, the ride back to the dorms felt like hours. Eventually, they got back into the dorms. Blake immediately went to her bed as she wanted to hide the fact that tonight even happened. 

Yang finally broke the silence “ _ Blake, would you be ok if I stepped out for a second. I know I said I’d get us some tea and watch movies. But that’s only if you up to it I don’t want to overstep or make you uncomfortable and I- ” _

_ “Yang..”  _ Blake interrupted. “ _ I’m always up to tea,”  _ Blake said as she turned around cracking a small smile at Yang.

_ “Ok... I shall be back faster than you’ll even know I’m gone”  _ Yang said as she quickly exited the dorm leaving Blake alone. 

Blake had begun to think to herself about what happened. She wanted to believe that her seeing him could’ve j ust been a nightmare, she begged it wasn’t real. She couldn’t deal with Adam coming back not when she had a taste of what it feels like to finally be able to choose her own path. It’s not that she didn’t want the same things Adam did; she just wanted to do it in a less violent way, she wanted to change things from the source of things, she wanted to be someone in the government to push for something better and more equal for her kind. 

And just like that Yang was back. She had brought some tea and some snacks. 

_ “Ok, so I’m back what do you want to watch. _ .?” Yang said handing Blake her tea and some snacks. 

“ _ Hmmm what about black mirror or orange is the new black? _ ”

“ _ Oooo let’s what black mirror I haven’t seen the newest season yet and the episodes always blow my mind. _ ”

_ “What’s your favorite episode? _ ”

_ “I’d probably say it's between playtest and San Junipero and you? _ ”

“White bear or San Junipero are some of my favorites.”

“ _ I knew we had something in common _ ” Yang said grinning

“ _ I’m pretty sure we have a lot in common... I mean they made us roommates so that must mean something _ ”

_ “Well, I can’t wait to get to know you more. Now shall we. _ ” Yang finally replied before putting on Black mirror on her computer and joining Blake in her bed as they watched and talked about what they thought would happen next or how interesting the story played out. This continued until Blake had finally fallen asleep and Yang paused the show before putting her laptop away and heading to her bed herself. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it. Sorry for the long wait time finals week was the absolute worse. I'll be posting more now that I have more time so get ready for this wild adventure.


	4. Chapter 4: The announcement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blake finds out some big news.

Chapter 4:The announcement 

It had been a couple of weeks since that night and everything had been going ok. Classes had begun and things were going alright, Yang had introduced Blake to some of her friends as Blake introduced her to Ilia and a couple of Blake’s other coworkers. 

The morning had gone pretty well Blake had just got out of her first class and was headed to her next class. English one of her few classes with Yang, and also one of her favorites. The only thing she disliked about this class was how easily she was distracted when it came to sitting next to the gorgeous blonde. Yes, Blake had told herself that she didn’t like Yang like that but everyone(including Blake herself) knew that was far from the truth. They were in the middle of a lecture when Blake received a text. As Blake picked up to see who texted her, her heart dropped.  _ This can’t be happening. There it was right in front of her. The words she never wanted to receive. Adam had been released. After all the work it took to get him in there so she could get away he had been released.  _ Blake could not focus and needed to leave right now without anyone noticing and as she started to put her items into her bag. Yang quickly caught onto her suspicious behavior and tapped Blake as lightly as possible being careful not to startle her more than she had already looked. 

_ “Hey, Blake”  _ The blonde whispered, “ _ Is everything ok?”  _

_ “Yeah..I... I’m fine”  _ she lied and the blonde could read through her. 

“You heading out of here? _ ” _

_ “Yeah..” _

_ “Do you mind if I tag along? ” _

_ Blake hesitated for a minute ears moving slightly to show her weighing her options before she finally responded, "I wouldn't mind if you tag along" _

_ "Do you want to get some tea?" _

_ "Yes, please" _

They shortly headed out and found themselves drinking tea in a secluded area surrounded by trees and the faint sound of a fountain. Neither of them said much as Yang knew Blake needed space and she didn’t want to make her any more uncomfortable than she had seen Blake earlier in class.

A half-hour went by before Blake finally broke the silence. 

“ _ Thank you….” _

_ “It’s no problem” _

_ “I'm sorry for putting you up to this twice, I mean first the party and now class.”Blake said ears pinning against her head.  _

_ “Blake, I know how things can get, and I don’t believe anyone is a lot of work, you're going through something I might not understand but I do know that it’s hard to go through it alone. And you don't have to apologize for going through something. ” _

_ “I really wish I could tell you what’s going on but I don’t want to add anything to your plate”  _ Blake replied tearing up a little. 

“ _ Hey now, you can tell me in your own time, plus we have a lot of time to get to know each other and I can’t wait to learn more about you, and even if it includes the scary parts from our pasts. Plus we're roommates which means you're stuck with me for the next year or so”  _ Y ang said flashing a smile and pointing finger guns at Blake causing her to giggle a little as she wiped the tears from her face. 

“ _ You really are something special” _

_ “I get that a lot”  _ Yang replied as they both began to giggle. “ _ So you want to go on an adventure?”  _

_ “An adventure..?” _

_ “Yeah, there's a place not too far from here that I thought we could check out” _

_ “Well as long as we're back before 6 because I have work” _

_ “Hmm, so a couple of hours I believe we could make it work. You ready?” _

_ “Yeah”  _ Blake gave Yang a small smile before they headed out. 

They walked to the parking lot conversing in small talk before they stopped in front of a black and yellow motorbike. 

Blake slowly realizing why they stopped quickly blurt out “I-  _ ….how did I not see this coming? “ _ She said looking at the bike in awe. 

_ “I mean you were probably distracted by my good looks to not see my beauty of a sidekick.”  _

_ “I- you really are a confident one aren’t you,”  _ Blake said shaking her head as she lightly giggled.

_ “Yeah and occasionally I get lucky.. _ . _ Now let's head out shall we?”  _ Yang said, handing her a helmet.”  _ And don’t feel shy, just remember hands above the waist."  _ she said giving Blake a wink as a light shade of pink started to appear on her cheeks. 

_ This really is getting hard to hide, isn't it.  _ Blake thought to herself before getting on the bike after Yang and slowly wrapping her hands around Yang causing Blake to blush a little more as she could slightly feel the firmness of Yang's abs.  They rode for what felt like the longest fifteen minutes of their lives before they finally arrived at their destination. Yang turned off the engine as Blake quickly got off removing her helmet and headed towards the sidewalk followed by Yang doing the same shaking her hair out and catching up to the brunette.

“ _ An arcade?” _ Blake said giving Yang an intrigued look.

_ “Yeah, I used to go to arcades a lot as a kid to blow off steam or to get distracted for some time. I just think the vibe of it all is really nice and chill so I thought it would be a great place for us to hang out.  _ Yang said moving a piece of hair that was attached to one of Blake’s cat ears, “ _ Sorry, it’s a habit” _

_ “It’s alright, let’s head in.” _ They headed in and were immediately shocked by the flashy neon lights and the sounds of the pings or paddles of the games and air hockey game that currently went on. " _So.. where shall we start"_

_"Hmm..O let's start there"_ Blake responded heading towards the street fighter game before placing a coin in that Yang handed her. They continued to play more games challenging each other to a game here and there ending their afternoon with a couple of games of air hockey before they grabbed a quick bite to eat then headed back to campus before Blake had to go back to work. Although the news she received still instilled fear in her she was glad that Yang helped get rid of some of that fear by distracting her for a couple of hours. Blake didn't know what was to come but deep down she knew that no matter what she would fight for this feeling of freedom she felt and she knew the best way to do this was come up with a plan and the best way she knew how was to talk with the one other who knew Adam as much as she did. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed and I'll be updating every Friday and Monday for now.


	5. Chapter 5:Defense

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blake and ilia discuss what they should do about the current situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a short chapter but they will be getting longer within the next few chapters.

After spending the last few hours with Yang, they finally arrived back just in time for Blake to go to work. They said their goodbyes as they headed their ways. Tonight would be a long one Blake thought to herself as she walked through the doors as she clocked in for work. As soon as she had settled behind the desk, Blake was informed that Ilia wanted to talk with her. She knew what this was going to be about, so she quickly headed to where ilia had been working a floor up and was surprised when she came face to face with another blonde along with an unfamiliar blue-haired male and Ilia. 

" _Hey, Blake_." Ilia said stepping next to Blake" _This is Sun, which I'm pretty sure you know and this is his friend Neptune,_ " She said as Neptune waved at her flashing a smile. 

"Nice to meet you, Neptune"

_"Likewise_ " 

_"Now that we have introductions out the way Blake did you hear the news about Adam's release_ ," Ilia said 

" _I don't know why they'd let an asshole like him out_ " Sun chimed in before Blake spoke.

" _Yeah, but I'm kind of not too surprised he does have a lot of followers some who work in the system_." 

" _Of course he does, I still do not get why people even listen to him_ " 

_"I mean we did at one point but we felt like we had no other choice because of his manipulating and blackmailing," Blake said as her ears pinned against her head. "and I do not want to go through that ever again_ " 

" _I swear if he tries anything I will kill him myself. But to avoid him even reaching you we have to come up with a plan and Blake we're going to have to warn the others, we don't have to tell them everything if you're not ready but at the least, I think we should warn them_." 

_" Yeah, I just don't want to scare them off_ " 

" _I get that but knowing them they'll stay by your side just as we are_ ," Sun replied giving her a light smile.

For the next 15 minutes, they discussed what they should do, and they finally came to the conclusion that they'd have someone either by her side or watching from a distance to make sure no one suspicious came near her. They also decided to get some help from one of Neptune's friend would try to hide Blake's attendance at the school. And would reach out to some old friends to see what information they could get on Adam. The plan although set made Blake a little wary of her future as she feared what could happen if Adam ends up finding her. She hated the fact that after grasping the feeling of freedom all to be taken away by Adam. She continued her night pushing back the fears she had and started to think about how much calmer she felt when she was around Yang. She could admit there was something different about Yang that she wasn't used to, she wished they had met under different circumstances. There was so much she wished she could tell Yang but she feared scaring her off, yes Yang is a good person, probably one of the kindest Blake has ever met, but she knew that the baggage Blake carried with her might be a little too much for Yang or anyone to handle. But, she was content that they had stayed with her as long as they did now. She finished off her workday soon enough, and as she clocked out Sun waited for her at the exit.

" _Hey Sun_ "

" _Hey Blake, how was work?_ " 

" _It was great, thank you. And Thank you for earlier_ "

" _No problem Blake, It's my job to keep everyone safe_ ," Sun said pointing at his badge " _Now let's head out_ "

They drove in silence for a couple of minutes before they finally arrived at Blake's dorm. They said their goodbyes as Blake thanked Sun again as he promised to make sure they would do everything they could to make sure Adam never came close to Blake or anyone close to her. And with that Blake headed back to her dorm finding Yang studying silently with her headphones in before she lightly tapped Yang causing her to jump a little as they greeted each other before they decided to get a little homework done together before they finally called it a night and headed to bed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed and happy holidays :). I don't know for sure but I might not post another chapter until after the holidays but we will see.


	6. Chapter 6: Security

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope your holidays were great:). The next couple of chapters should be longer.

It had been a good couple of days since the incident, and Blake’s fears were finally starting to fade. Not only did she have friends surrounding and keeping an eye on her, but she also had a way to remain hidden from the public eye while things cooled down, all thanks to Neptune's friend Scarlet.They had also warned the rest of the university security to be on the lookout for Adam and to make sure Blake remained with a buddy at all times. Right now, however, she was feeling quite content with a good view of her “emotional support blonde” sitting across from her as they studied and wrapped up their homework. 

“Hey.. um- Yang?” Blake asked.

“Yeah?” Yang’s eyes casually piped up from her essay. 

“...Thank you for everything” she mustered with a smile she felt was genuine enough. 

“No problem! I’ll always be here for you.” Yang replied back with a wide smile of her own. “So.. Do you want to head out of here?”

“Yeah, I just need to finish this discussion post real quick and we can go.” A couple minutes later they packed up their things and headed out. They ended up taking a bit of a detour back, a walk on a path that led to a small little greenhouse maintained by her acquaintance Ren. Blake had met him while getting lost on lower campus, and although he didn’t say much, Blake had appreciated that he provided some balance to Yang’s group of friends. They gestured a passing hello to each other before Blake and Yang found a shaded area to lay down nearby, and relax a little in silence. It’s just what she wanted right now. Something she’d been denied for the longest time. Peace. 

“You know, I never thought I’d be able to feel free until I met you.”

Yang looked back at her a bit puzzled. “What do you mean?”

Blake continued, “Ever since I was involved with Adam and his… “friends'' I never felt in control. I never felt understood or heard or even acknowledged as a real independent person. I thought that’s maybe how people would always be. But when I met you, it was different! You never pressure me into doing things or talking about topics I’m uncomfortable with.”

“O-of course! I never want to make anyone uncomfortable.”

“And that’s what I appreciate about you the most.”

“Uh, I know this might sound weird but… I really wish I was there for you when you were with Adam. If I ever see him, I’d ‘accidentally’ punch a hole through him for putting you through his games. I just don’t understand how someone could hurt you like that and not feel any remorse about it.”

“There’s most likely an explanation for it. But I don’t think any amount of therapy would have changed the things that happened.’

‘Yeah… I hope he gets what’s coming to him.”

‘He will… Especially when he realizes that he needs people who can put up with that toxic way he‘s always been.”

“You're damn right! I’d say it’s his loss for driving away someone as great as you.”

Something about that part of the conversation specifically hit Blake’s brain in a certain way. It genuinely surprised her. “Well...uhh I wouldn’t say I’m *that* great. I mean, look at you!”

She couldn’t tell if Yang caught her flustered nature or not. Regardless, she laughed it off. “Let’s just say we're both great, ey?”

Agreed,” she said with a soft chuckle. “Well, we should probably head out soon. My book club starts soon and we  _ both  _ know Weiss won’t be happy if I'm late.”

“Yeah and I don’t think either of us want to feel  _ the wrath of the ice queen _ .” They both had a pretty good laugh at that before sitting up and heading on their way. Yang dropped her off with the promise of another escort when she was ready.

Book club was pleasant yet uneventful as they only covered introductions and an overview of what books they were going to read this semester along with their further meeting dates. And with that, everyone else in the meeting promptly left. Blake stayed behind to help Weiss clean up a little.

“Thank you, Blake, for helping me out today.”

“No worries… it’s the least I could do.”

“Before you leave, can I ask you something? Unless you have somewhere to be, but I rather ask you here in private.

  
“Okay, um, what’s up?”

“So, Ruby’s birthday is coming up. And she’s  _ not so subtly ‘ _ hinted’ that she wants a surprise party. I was wondering if you’d like to help. I know we both could use that kind of busy distraction right now.”

“Well, I could help out on the days I’m not in class. So uh, consider me in.” As she said this Blake had turned to go. But at the last second, she resolved to speak her mind before she left. 

“Weiss? ...thank you for.. being here for me and sticking around.”

Weiss looked back at her with genuine confusion. “That’s an odd thing to say. I don’t think there’s anything that would discourage me from doing so. I mean, we might not know each other well yet. But I  _ do  _ know that you're a good person. And you don’t deserve what you're going through right now.”

“I know”

“And I’ll be here for you as much as I can. And if you ever need to get away I can have my sister set something up.”

“I really appreciate the offer but I don’t want to put pressure on anyone else. And I’m sure everything will be okay.”

“I’m sure it will be. I just don’t want you to get hurt or anything. But I will remain positive, let’s head out.”

They headed out where they met up with Yang and walked back to the dorms before Weiss parted ways to go to her dorm as Blake and Yang went to theirs. They decided to relax a little bit as Blake told Yang about how the first meeting went and how she was excited to see how things were going to go as well as how Blake was given a role in making sure people showed up for the meetings. And after an hour or so of chatting and eating a quick meal for dinner, they finally headed to bed. Blake had tried to fall asleep but was immediately hit with the fears she pushed away. 

“Hey..um Yang..” she whispered as she waited for a response 

“Hmm”

“I’m worried that I won’t be able to stop Adam if he does plan on coming after me. And I’m scared of him coming after any of you guys...I don’t want you guys to get hurt...I..”

“Blake, I promise that he won’t come between any of us..”

“But what if he does... And what if I’m not able to be there to stop him..”

“Blake, I know you're worried but I know that we will do anything we can to make sure no one gets hurt in this situation. And I promise that none of us will leave your side if things do happen. We’re here for you and will do anything we can to prevent any harm that may be on the way.”

“I’m sorry I’m putting you guys through so much danger..”

“This has nothing to do with you, Blake, he is the one who's choosing to continue to try to control you after all this time. You made your choice to leave and that’s something he can’t handle so he’s making his choice and now we’re making ours. We can’t let him win not when you’ve finally started to live your life the way you want to. You're so much stronger than you think”

“Thank you...I really don’t know how I got so lucky to meet friends like you” Blake replied as the room went silent before it started to be filled with the light snores of Yang. Blake, although fearful, knew that she was much stronger than she put herself out to be. She didn’t want to continue to let Adam take over her thoughts, but no matter how hard she tried to hide it his words always ended up taking control and making her feel just like she had when she was with him. She felt defeated that they would just let him out early after he put her through all that. But she knew that she couldn’t continue to let his words control her anymore, because she was so much more than what he’d tell her or others. Blake was ready to be in control of her situation and was not going to run because of his threat. She was ready for whatever he planned to throw at her and would make sure no one else got hurt. 


	7. Setup

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while since I last posted. College has been a little hectic but I'm finally back on track and I plan to get some chapters out whenever I'm free. So I hope you enjoy this chapter, it's a little short but the next chapter should be longer.

It was two days before Ruby’s “surprise” birthday party and Blake had found herself tagging along with Weiss and Yang as they picked out last-minute supplies and decorations for the party. 

“Come on ice queen, I think we can all agree that I would be the last to die in a horror movie,” Yang said. 

“Yang...We all know you’d be the first to go. You’d probably try to fight the monster believing you’re stronger than it. Now please stop distracting me, we need to make sure we get everything on this list”

“Oh come on princess everyone needs a distraction every once in a while,” Yang said as she sent a wink towards Weiss.

Rolling her eyes Weiss says “I swear whoever decides to date you in the future is going to have their hands full with you. Now back to the list, Yang please make yourself useful and get the spiderwebs and lights.” 

“Ughhh fine,” Yang said before turning back around. “You coming, Blake?”

Blake looks to Weiss for affirmation “Go with her please I need someone to keep her on track”

Blake nodded before catching up with Yang as they heading towards the aisle filled with spooky table decorations.

“So Blake, have you decided what you're going to be for the party?”

“Not yet what about you?”

“Well I do have an idea of who I want to be but I haven’t gotten around to getting the costume”

“Do you want to go together later?”

“Yeah, that would be nice.”

After grabbing the webs, they head towards the back of the store to get the lights before heading back to Weiss who had filled up the basket with baked sweets and candy. They all headed to the register to pay and then headed back to the dorms to set up. Weiss had talked their way into having the common room on their floor to themselves for Ruby’s birthday which was a little hard to get but the compromise was that she had to invite everyone on their floor who mostly declined the offer as they had other plans. 

They brought up all the supplies and began to clean before they began setting up. Blake was in charge of cleaning the tables, Yang was in charge of rearranging the furniture as Weiss took note of how things were before Yang moved them around. Blake could not say that she hadn’t been distracted seeing Yang moving furniture around. Although she knew Yang worked out a lot she hadn’t really seen her muscles in action. But Blake wasn’t the only one admiring Yang’s muscles. Blake looked towards the door to find a violet-haired figure looking into the room in Yang’s direction. Weiss soon noticed the woman and walked over to her and began to conversate. As they chatted Blake had noticed how often the violet-haired woman looked in Yang’s direction before Yang finally noticed and walked over. Blake continued to watch the conversation continue not even noticing that Weiss had left the conversation moments ago. 

“Earth to Blake…” Weiss said spooking Blake and causing her to drop her bucket she had been using to clean with. Blake quickly lifted up the bucket before Weiss handing her some paper towels to help clean what had spilled. 

“I-I’m sorry what’s up..”

“Well I came here to tell you that we’re all done here but I can’t help but notice how distracted you were by Yang.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about”

“Blake...you couldn’t have been any more obvious...”

“...”

“Come on Blake... I practically saw you drooling over her moving furniture.”

“Was it that obvious?”Blake said as red started to cover her cheeks. 

“Yup pretty obvious to any but our blonde... how long has it been?”

“A couple of weeks?”

“Ohh…well..do you plan on telling her?” 

“ I want to but I don’t think it’s the right time especially with..”

“Yeah…I’m sure everything will be alright...so are you ready to head out”

“Oh...um yeah...I’m probably going to head back to my dorm to finish a couple of things up...I’ll text you later”

“Thank you for helping out today Blake. I really appreciate it. And please text me anytime you need anything”

They said their goodbyes as Blake gave one last glance to Yang, which probably wasn’t the best as the violet-haired girl was laughing at something Yang said as she placed a hand on Yang’s Bicep. 

Blake quickly finished cleaning up before she put the supplies away. As she walked towards the exit she was soon stopped by Yang. 

“Hey Blake, I’d like you to meet a friend of mine,” Yang said gesturing towards the violet-haired woman. 

“Hey, I’m Nebula. I’ve heard a lot about you. It’s nice to finally fit a face to Yang’s non-stop mentions of you.” Nebula says holding out a hand.

“Heyy…” Yang says looking at Nebula in embarrassment.

“Well, It’s nice to meet you,” Blake says, shaking Nebula’s hand. 

“Well I should probably head out now, I don’t want to keep my teammate waiting,” Nebula said looking at her phone. She quickly said her goodbyes before heading out. 

“So..you ready to go pick out some costumes?”

“Yeah, I just need to pick up a couple of things from our dorm, if that’s okay”

“Of course, lead the way”

They headed back to the dorm as Blake needed to grab her wallet and a jacket before they headed to the costume store.


End file.
